In the coming year we expect to complete our studies on the homogeneous phosgenation of 17 alpha-hydroxy-20-ones and establish with certainty the configurations at C-20 of the resulting 20-chloro-17,20-cyclic carbonates. Another anticipated project is directed woward the preparation of 5 Beta-pregnan-3 alpha-ols by selective catalytic hydrogenation of delta-4-3-ones followed by metal hydride reduction of the 5 Beta-pregnan- 3-ones. The influence of side chain substituents on the relative amounts of 5 alpha-and 5 Beta-pregnanes formed in the initial reductive step has been well documented. It is our intention to utilize substrates with various cyclic substituents (prepared by us in the course of earlier investigation) in the hope that these will confer the desired stereospecificity. 18-Hydroxydeoxycorticosterone and 18-hydroxycorticosterone presently claim considerable biochemical and clinical interest but work with them is hampered by their unavailability. It is theoretically possible to prepare them by chemical means but the way is beset by many difficulties. Their preparation by microbiological means has been reported but not substantiated. It is our intention further to explore this latter route using the mold Cornyspora cassicola as the enzyme source.